


Ticking of the proverbial clock

by ChiShibuya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a small matter really a deal that engraved into my very soul. His services for my soul however things aren't so simple now are they Sebastian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't have to type it again I will put it here I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters JUST THIS PLOT

Such small things why should I let it bother me? A brush on the cheek, sometimes even catching his gazes...and yet they burn my nerves reducing me to a smoldering pile of human flesh.  
Ah...it's those eyes again, that knowing smirk.  
"Young Master, you haven't touched your tea." His voice enveloped me knocking my senses back into place.  
I ripped my eyes from him picking up the now chilled tea. "Sebastian run over my tasks today." Anything to get my mind gf my demon.  
He tipped his hand checking the silver pocketwatch I had gifted him years ago. "My lord you have your usual lessons today, however the head of the Xai Shi Rao trading company will be here at noon. Then the rest of your afternoon is free."  
I finished off my tea placing the delicate porcelain down upon the saucer. "Make sure Finny and Mey Rin are kept busy I would prefer not to deal with such a fuss while out guest is here."  
Sebastian dropped down upon a knee, placing his hand upon his chest. "Yes my Lord."  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes truly so dramatic. "Take this empty cup from my sight and let me get back to my work."  
He took the cup and left the study.  
Somehow it was harder than ever to study. The heat and silence was stifling. A loud bang caught my attention. It resounded through the room so I turned my attention out the window and a fallen tree was laying across the path. A young blonde male was running around in a panic before he picked up the tree tossing it to the side.   
A smile of amusement sprang to life across my face. "Truly Finny is making quite the cacophony." My attention turned to the chessboard on one of the study tables. "Just what game shall I play today."  
With that I stood up strolling across the room. Just then, a knock came at the heavy oaken doors. "Come in."  
Sebastian opened the doors one hand carrying and envelope. "My lord a letter from the Queen."  
I turned taking the letter from him. Sebastian seemed more formal than usual, yet I didn't question it much. My eyes scanned the letter and sighed. "Cancel today's lessons and meeting. Get everything ready we will leave for London immediately."  
He gave a raised eyebrow but nothing other than that. "Of course, I shall also make preparations for our reservations in London my Lord."   
I waved him off dismissing him. "This should be interesting."


	2. Tick toc the clok strikes one!

This shouldn't bug me yet it does, his damn smirk that never fades. I looked up at the tall newly finished Big Ben and I couldn't help but feel rather small...er smaller.  
I sighed, tapping my cane in irritation as I looked over to my butler who as always was by my side. "Sebastian, I desire tea let us go too the London residence."  
He didn't question it, only hailed down a black carriage. "My Lord do not forget Prince Soma is there."  
A chill ran down my spine as I was reminded. "That prince can be handled Sebastian." Oh god, why did I let him reside in my summer home. Now I'll have to deal with all those idiots whims.  
••••••  
Once we arrived, I was pounced upon by the tan skinned, purple haired prince.   
"Ciel, Ciel! It's been so long!" Soma's voice grated my nerves but being the Earl I am I greeted him calmly.  
"Hello Soma, we are in town for a few days." I hid the fact the queen sent us of course so I wouldn't have to deal with the questions I knew he would ask.  
Agni helped Sebastian put away my luggage, and Sebastian began to make tea.   
Soma tugged me by the hand smiling the whole time. "Agni has made a truly amazing curry this time you must have some!"  
Agni beamed with pride at the compliment. "My Prince I am so pleased you think so!"  
I muttered under my breath. "Ten minutes here and I am already exhausted."  
Sebastian seemed to sense my distress. "Prince Soma I have made tea and small snacks for you. I am afraid we will have to leave for a few hours."  
Soma poured as expected. "Ciel just got here!"  
I forced a smile upon my face. "Why don't we play together when I get back?"  
He nodded as I turned and left the door. I sighed looking at Sebastian. "Sebastian the Queen ordered us to get behind several strange incidents involving women who wet young once second to look withered and elderly the next."  
He glanced over at me. "Should we visit him my Lord?"  
I reluctantly nodded. "He may hold some valuable information.."


	3. tic tok the clock strikes two

"Such measures honestly young master just what do you hope to accomplish?" His voice was smug.  
My face burned a dark red as I sighed brushing my hair out of my eyes. "It is per the Queen's orders." I stood infront of the Undertaker's door dreading going into such a place however I gathered my nerves walking in.  
The retired reaper sat on a coffin speaking softly to a corpse beside him. Sounds of soft laughter fell from his lips, his long silver hair shrouding his face. "Why hello there Earl! Did you come to get measured for your coffin?"  
I bit my tongue from saying what I truly wished. "We came for information can you provide it or not?"  
He turned his attention to us. "Depends, what are you willing to pay?"  
I gesture to Sebastian. "He can-"  
I was cut off by Undertaker. "No, I believe I would prefer to laugh with efforts made from you Earl."  
My face heated up. "Me?!"  
Sebastian stepped forward. "I fear my Master has no sense of humor."   
I frowned at the remark. "Sebastian step outside until I call for you."  
He bowed at his waist. "Yes young master."  
I rubbed my forehead before turning to the Undertaker. "My friend walked into a morge one night drunk of course. He thought he was in a fast food resteraunt and he asked the mortician for a bucket of pork. The mortician handed him a blue bucket and said 'Here is a bucket of long pig sir!'"  
The Undertaker was quiet, in fact he frowned. "Earl that was horrible."  
I straightened up, and walked toward the door only to trip over a damn urn and hitting my face on a wall.  
The Undertaker broke out into a fit of laughter as his sides shook, he howled more when I looked at him a bruise forming on my forehead. "Oh Earl! That was truly funny. I will answer your inquiry but with a riddle. When the clock tics so does the human heart when it toks things start to wither, however if time were to stop so would the human heart."  
I thought for a minute. "So someone is messing with a humans time, by using...a clock?"  
He beamed, offering me a bone biscuit. "Clever little Earl! You should be going though tic tok tic tok!"  
I decline the biscuit leaving turning to Sebastian who was still waiting. "Clocks, that's the tool now the question is who and how."  
He looked around with his white glove to his lips. "For a spread this wide you would need a big clock."  
Then a flashback hit, the image of a new clock appearing. "The Big Ben, Sebastian take us there at once!"


	4. sands of time

Such things.....  
I was watching as Sebastian leaned me against the rail of the clock tower. A red head stood against the clocks gears. The night air was chilled sending goosebumps across my skin.   
Sebastian's eyes glowed deep ruby red against the darkness of the night. "Young Master stay here I will take care of this reaper."  
I simply nodded. "This is an order you must win."  
He lowered his head. "Yes my Lord."   
Grell picked up his chainsaw. "Bassy! It has been a long while, how do I look?" The reaper seemed to glow with beauty, it was rather odd.  
Sebastian shrugged. "You look as you always do. Now then you're the one behind the women losing their youth?"  
Grell grinned. "I simply took it so I would look better! I look like a god don't I Bassy?"  
Sebastian smiled. "No god is that ugly."   
Grell was clearly enraged at that point. The redhead ran at Sebastian only to have his wrist grasped by the demon. A sickening snap was heard and the reaper screamed.   
Sebastian sighed. "Here I wanted some fun."  
William stepped from the shadows adjusting his glasses with the tip of his scythe. "I will punish Grell, and he will restore what he took. So release him."  
I wave my hand knowing the Shinigami Society could easily make life hell for Grell. "Turn him over Sebastian, so we can go home I'm missing dinner." I knew I would have to make some excuse to the Queen later but that would be quite easy.  
Sebastian pushed the reaper to William. "I relinquish him this once only due to orders. Next time I won't let him go so easily."  
William took Grell and vanished without further confrontation.  
I cough the chill affecting my lungs.  
Sebastian took me into his arms. "Lets go, you did promise to play with Prince Soma."  
I cringed. "I did..." Maybe for once this whim wouldn't be so bad....


End file.
